1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a maintenance system and an image formation apparatus, and is suitable for application to a maintenance system for maintaining an image formation apparatus such as a printer, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional image formation apparatuses have been demanded to print images including characters, graphics and the like desired by a user with good quality on paper as a medium.
Therefore, there have been proposed image formation apparatuses having various measures implemented to prevent the occurrence of a printing failure (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-044371 (FIG. 5)).
However, when an image is actually printed on the paper by the image formation apparatus, various factors may lead to the case where a printing result desired by the user cannot necessarily be obtained, i.e., a problem arises. Therefore, manufacturers or distributors of the image formation apparatus may construct a maintenance system for coping with such problems in the image formation apparatus.